Pokemon Tales
by SkipperWritesHunnies
Summary: This story is told from the view of a young shinx named Louie who meets a young female trainer named Ash. It's the same plots and setting from Pearl D/PL as well and the names/pokemon are from my game as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Catch Me.

Louie woke up in his little nest. It'd been another night of him dreaming of his family. He wondered where they had gone...

Louie was only a little shinx. Up to a level four, his parents only helping him get to three. And that big bad world was just waiting for him; to die or to strive, he wasn't sure. He looked out from under the tree roots from which his parents had made their home for quite some time. They were very powerful luxrays, however now they'd left. And it'd been up in the middle of the night. No goodbyes, nothing. They just left little Louie to fend for himself.

Now all Louie could do was pray that they came back to get him and take care of him. Or he could pray that a trainer would find him. Trainers may cram you up in those little balls, but he knew that they took care of their pokemon well, if they were nice. He hoped that maybe a young trainer would find him at the very least amusing as he tried to fight off whoever they had on their team. He wondered if he'd ever find someone like that. What kind of adventures would he have?

He sat out front his little nest and crouched. He had to always be alert and it seemed that he'd woken up too early when it was still dark. They never really showed themselves, but really big and powerful pokemon were always about. They liked to pick off the really small ones, like Louie, who were very low in strength. If you had parents, you were normally pretty good. Especially if they were strong. But if not, you were screwed.

He crouched farther and farther into the woods until he reached right where the tall grass met. He let himself relax only a little by sitting up straight. His big yellow eyes looked around the dark area. Then he heard a ruffle from the grass. His tail lit up and began to thrive with electricity as he hissed toward the sound. "Shhh, shut up you idiot." Said a familiar voice. He let his fur lay flat as he sat up. "Star?" he asked. The grass parted to reveal a shinx just a bit smaller than him.

She was a level three shinx, and was good at hiding. Maybe that's why she never really grew. Star had known Louie for a long time. Their parents had known each other and would have them play together all the time. That was when it was safe though...

He knew her parents must have left a few days ago because normally he'd hear their thundering paws after her. Now it was only the sound of her clumsy, tiny ones. "What are you doing here?" Louie asked. "My parents have left, and I'm going to assume yours have too... We should ban together." She offered.

Louie liked Star, and knowing how small she was, she wouldn't last if the bigger pokemon decided to come back. But banning together may be even more dangerous. "Please Louie..." she begged him. "I haven't eaten in days... I have nothing and I'm scared constantly. I don't even know where to look for my family." Her big yellow eyes began to well up with tears.

Louie licked her cheek. "It'll be okay." He explained. "We'll stick together." He promised. Then he thought of how hard it must have been for Star to even get to his home. She lived in the woods across from a lake called Verity. Her home was nice, Louie remembered visiting it once or twice. The journey had been nice, however far.

And going the distance alone must have been terrifying for Star. All the flying pokemon above you, and the crawling ones below, just waiting for attack. He couldn't imagine it, he'd barely went any farther than the small garden of berries that surrounded his home. And lately that was all he ate off of. Whereas she'd just told him she hadn't eaten in days, however she managed to get here. That was a lot of courage, he thought.

He led her back to his nest and gave her some berries to eat. She scarfed them down, and he noticed she looked really unhealthy. The berries would help in due time. She fell asleep and he went out to look for something to eat, or maybe something a clumsy trainer had dropped that could help them. He couldn't help but to be happy that he finally had someone and wasn't completely alone.

He didn't dare go any father than the edge of the tall grass. And as far as he could see, there was nothing there for him to use. This was going to be hard. He thought of his mother then and her gentle face. She was a level power of thirty two, his father however was a level power of a hundred. He'd always admired his father's strength and it was because of that, his mother never had to worry about being strong. She'd rather love other pokemon and become friends than fight.

She'd always been helpful though. Always helping Louie and Star, when she was around, to earn a new level. The area around the Verity Lakefront was perfect for very young pokemon. Many pokemon came here to breed and raise their young. Battling was important for them, and normally less tense than anything real. It did help them grow though.

Louie began to drag his blue paws in the dirt. He was getting very tired and not finding anything that could help him and Star. He crept back to the nest and snuggled up next to her for warmth in the chilled summer night. The wind was really heavy and it promised rain for the next day so long as the clouds got fat.

Louie fell woke up again, noticing Star was still sleeping next to his chest. The two of them probably had slept better that night than they had since their parents left. He got up as silently as he could and walked out of the tree roots. He ate a few berries, for some reason he always liked the more sour and dry ones, leaving all the sweet ones for Star to eat.

Today, he felt maybe he should venture out to the lake. Maybe he could find something there to eat. He'd wait for Star though. If a something were to happen, she wouldn't know. And he didn't want her to feel abandoned.

When she finally did get up, he told her his idea. She seemed excited to get a chance to strive into the forest without having to be alone. The two set off towards the lake, but when they'd arrived at the lake they heard a ruffling. The two laid flat against the ground and Louie told her he'd check out what was going on. As he crept forward, he heard two human voices talking. Pokemon had been living side by side with the humans for so long that it was easy to understand what they were saying.

"I wonder what all that was about Ash." Said a young male's voice. Ash? That name sounded familiar. And then a memory flashed through Louie's mind of when his father and him had come across a trainer named Ash. A boy with black hair and a red hat. Louie had been just a baby, but the boy had shown a lot of kindness to his father and he. Could this be the very boy?

But no, a young females voice answered instead. "I know, it seems strange the professor was out by the lake." He peered through the grass to get a good look at her. She had long , dark blue hair that went down to her waist and a white hat on. Her eyes were bright blue and she wore a black top and pink skirt.

The boy had blonde shaggy hair and bright orange eyes. He was holding a big brown briefcase. "We should return this." He commented. The girl nodded. Louie stepped forward a bit and accidently stepped on a twig. It snapped and the two turned to look at him. This was the moment that Louie had been waiting for.

He let out a yowl and he heard Star rush from behind him, but it was too late. The girl had a pokeball and threw it at him. He was sucked right in. At first it scared him, and he tried to struggle from the odd feeling. But he wanted to be caught, didn't he? Then he remembered Star and fought again. It broke free and he saw that Star was right beside him. "Louie! Run!" she hissed. But he stayed and stared at the girl named Ash, hoping she was as kind as the boy. "Wait." Said Ash.

Her guy friend tried to stop her but she came up and pet the two shinx. Star was scared but after seeing Louie being treated so kindly, she let Ash pet her too. The girl smiled and asked them, "Want to come with me?" The two let out a cry and their tails lit up in excitement. "Aw you get two?" her friend complained from behind her. "Well, you were too scared to even pet them. Besides, they want to stay together." Louie got even closer to Star, hoping the girl wouldn't give one of them to the orange eyed boy.

"Sorry Berry." She said to him. He just crossed his arms and said, "Well let's get going. We already broke one of the guys balls, and kept him waiting." Ash let out a laugh and Louie felt that he could finally relax. He and star would be okay now. And never would they have to worry about being abandoned again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love Me

Louie walked in with Star and Ash at his sides, to a lab. A man with a white lab coat was there. His name was professor Rowan. His faces brought flashes of memories to Louie's mind. He remembered when he was only a power level of one that his parents had taken him to greet the man. He did a lot of work around Verity Lakefront and lived only a little farther from the forest. He could faintly remember that he'd been sick after trying moves he was not yet able to preform.

His parents had token him to this very lab and had the professor take care of him. Any pokemon in the forest trusted this man. He was silent, but his love for them was obvious. He'd helped Louie get back to health in no time. Now Louie wondered if the man would remember him?

The man stepped forward and talked to Ash and her friend. Another young boy stepped forward. His name was Luke apparently. He must have been working with the professor; he knew his way around everything in the lab it seemed. Louie could feel star press deeper into his side, she was clearly scared. "It's okay Star." He told her. "We'll be fine."

The young shinx did not seem so reassured. Louie decided to pay attention to what the professor was saying to his new trainer. He said he'd offer her one of their pokemon as a thanks and she replied with a no, she'd already came across two. Her friend, however, took one gladly. Louie wondered which he'd picked? The professor than asked the two if they would go on a journey for him.

That was when Louie found out the girl whom he'd chosen wasn't yet a trainer. You would have thought this to upset him and feel as though she wouldn't take proper care of him. But instead he was honored. That meant he was her first pokemon! A starter!

Star didn't seem as happy about it. In fact she seemed even more frightened about it. "We're her first pokemon? Do you think she'll be okay with us?" she asked him. Her breathing was fast and he knew she was having an anxiety attack. "We'll be fine. I wouldn't lie to you." He responded to her.

The girl was smiling big and trusting. She said she would talk to her mother first, but would love this opportunity to become a trainer. She then added how it'd be great to actually get to see me and Star grow into the powerful luxrays she knew we would be. I felt my heart swell with love for her right away. Then I noticed I wasn't the only one. Star's breathing finally slowed down. She then ran from my side and started to rub around Ash's legs. She loved her a lot already I could tell. I joined her, hoping to be picked up and held.

She smiled and told the professor we should be heading back to Twinleaf Town. After saying our goodbyes we walked back. We really hoped we wouldn't find any trouble when we had to go through the tall grass. And we didn't, lucky us.

We'd reached Ash's home. It was so pretty to me. It seemed a little small, but that was okay. She told her mother, a kind woman with brown hair, to which she replied, "Oh Ash! I'm so proud! Go, go! Don't you dare worry about me. This is something big! Plus, look at these two cuties!" she exclaimed to Star and I as we began to drink up some of the Moomoo milk she'd kindly provided us.

"What are their names?" she asked. I really didn't want my name to be changed. Goodness knows what this trainer would call me! "I don't know." She replied. "I don't want to name them something their not."

"Well you can fix that. Trainers know what their pokemon want to be called. Or you could always ask the professor." Her mother responded. Ash nodded and told her she'd rather go to the professor for help with that. Ash then packed up some things and got some other stuff from her mother to help us on our way.

We would be going back to Sandgem town. We were walked down the path and then I heard something I've never stopped hearing since that day. "Hey! Want to battle?" a kid cried. He had dark hair and was a little strange looking to me. Ash wasn't about to back down, but I could see she wasn't sure about throwing us into battle so early.

She looked down at me and I gave her a fierce look. "I'm ready boss." It told her. And I was. I wanted to attack whatever pokemon that kid had up his sleeves. She nodded and looked back at the kid. "You got yourself a battle!" she told him.

I remember the first pokemon. She was a tiny kricketot. She used tackle a lot, and really her moves weren't that good. Most of them just tried to get me scared but it didn't work. M tackles were no match for her. Her little red body fell down to the ground in defeat. For a moment I worried that I killed her! But the trainer told us not to worry, she'd just fainted.

The kid was about to send out another pokemon and I was ready for whatever came out of that pokeball. But Ash told me to switch with Star. I gave her a worried look. Was Star really ready for a battle? She was a level lower than me and still a little scared from, well everything. But to my surprise she pushed me out of the way, ready to battle.

Her fighting tactics were smoother than mine as she went up against a budew that was only a mere level two, from what I could tell. However she'd been stung with poison. We'd won the battle, but at what cost? We rushed to Sandgem city in order to stop the poison from making her faint.

I was token care of at the pokecenter and didn't even know what was going on with Star. I finally felt my body heave with exhaust, but at the same time felt my power level raise. I hoped that when Star woke up, she could feel that way too.

When I did wake up, we were in the lab with the professor again, Star and I sleeping in Ash's lap. "Ah, seems there awake." Said the professor. I looked at him in the eyes, again hoping that he would remember me from when I was much smaller. I felt him remember me. "Ah, so it is you." He finally said out loud. Ash looked confused.

"This little shinx's parents were very important to our research." He explained. I hadn't heard this before. I listened close to his words. "You see, we had two very powerful families of luxrays come back here for a while. They had these little ones. We've named them before hand, but they lived in the forest. It appears the parents have left, just as they were supposed to."

"Supposed to?" Ash said, and I felt her anger. Star, on the other hand, seemed to share Ash's sadness. Then the professor spoke, "It is a part of being a pokemon. These young ones will be caught by trainers or live in a heard of other powerful pokemon at some point. I assure you, you will most likely run into the parents at some point in your journey. They've only ever lived in this region, and are simply migrating. The youngsters are of age after all."

Ash still felt both mad and upset, and so did Star and I, but we had to accept it. At least we knew that we would see our parents again. "What are their names then?" Ash asked. "Louie is the boy, and Star, the girl." So we'd been named by what the professor called us. I guess our parents must have had a lot of respect for the man if they let him name us. I was happy to know that this guy gave me the name I was called everyday, actually.

Ash nodded happily and said she wouldn't want any other names. Our tails lit up again in liking. She laughed that wonderful laugh that I knew Star and I would always love. The laugh of a trainer to a pokemon, was like the laugh of mother. I felt her love for us, as we sat there in her arms. I knew I'd feel her love for us wherever we went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Date With Team Galactic!

Ash was taking us to Jubilife City. I was so excited to see a big city like this one. I couldn't keep my blue fur down! But we still had to battle our way up there. The route there was swarming with brand new trainers who were anxious to start battling. We beat them all. Most had levels below Star and I so it was all the more easier. Not only that, but Ash had just had enough money to buy us some great potions for our way up there.

When we finally, I couldn't even believe my eyes. The city was so huge! The biggest place with humans everywhere, I couldn't even believe it! Ash seemed to be in a complete state of shock too. Her blue eyes were bright and full of wonder; I could tell that just like Star and I, she'd never been in such a big place either.

We made our way into the town. Star bounded up to me, "Woah! Do you see this place Louie? This is the biggest place we've ever been in! I mean, the forest is huge, but we haven't walked through it all. This though, I mean man, this place is so cool!" her yellow eyes were bigger than mine, I thought they would pop out of her head! Ash looked around wondering where we should spend the night, we hadn't really stopped for a place to sleep yet.

She finally found a nice hotel that allowed pokemon out of the balls. We were on a high level and being on an elevator, I had to admit, kind of freaked Star and I out. Ash noticed we were hesitant on getting on and tried to coax us to get in with her. I knew that Ash would never put us in harms way, but that small space freaked us out.

"Having a hard time with an elevator?" a familiar voice asked. Ash looked up and there was Luke, the guy that worked for Rowan. Ash smiled and blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess it just kind of scares them." Luke laughed. "Well here, lets just get them on and see what happens after the doors close."

Ash picked up Star and Luke picked up me. I honestly didn't mind though, he was a gentle guy and I had nothing against him. Star and I were plopped down on the elevator floor as the doors closed. Once they shut and the elevator went up, we both hissed in fright. Luke and Ash just kept petting us. "It's okay little guys." Luke laughed. Finally we both relaxed, we'd both be fine and now our bodies knew it too.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "Well I'm staying here too. Jubilife is a great city with a ton to offer, plus there are great areas around. The farther out from the place your in, the higher leveled pokemon you're bound to meet!" He smiled. Ash nodded, "Are your pokemon ready for all that excitement?" Luke nodded. "Benedict is so pumped, it's adorable!" Benedict was Luke's small piplup. I hadn't really had a chance to meet him yet, but I did see him once while we were at the lab; he seemed kind of shy.

Ash blushed and held her hands in from of her; they were clasped in an odd manner I hadn't seen in her before. Did she have a crush on Luke, I wondered? "Well What might you be doing this evening?" Luke asked. Ash's face seemed to be a bright flush of red. Yup, she liked him. "Well I mean, because, we are in the same town. I just figured we could go out for dinner together. Better than room service." Luke asked flustered. Now his face was red with embarrassment too.

Star and I sat there as looking at each other with a gleam in our eyes. He's asking her on a date! "Sure!" Ash said, a little too high pitched. Then she looked at us. "What about our pokemon?" she asked. "Well let's take them with us!" he exclaimed. Ash nodded. "See you at eight." She replied happily as the doors opened and we got off on our floor. Lucas held up his hand and smiled as the doors shut again and he was gone.

It was apparent that women like to spend a lot of time looking good. Star and Ash took the longest time I've ever seen. In the mornings, I was normally the first one to be ready. But this was by far ridiculous! The girls spent hours and house getting ready. It seemed as though right when we walked through the room they'd begun. Ash, I could kind of understand. But why Star?

I went up as she was looking at herself at the bottom of the full body mirror. "Why do you need to be all dolled up?" "Louie! I want to look nice, not only for me but also for a reputation to upkeep. And besides, Luke might have caught some cute pokemon. Benedict really isn't my type but he's not half bad." She explained. I looked at her as with a face that read 'are you serious?' to which her face reacted with 'why yes I am dear'.

I looked away. Something about what Star had said kind of made me upset. I guess it was just because I felt that she didn't need to look prettier for some random pokemon. Not that I thought she was pretty at all...

When Ash finally stepped out of the bathroom, with Star in her hands, I couldn't believe my eyes. The two of them looked like gorgeous legends! "How do we look Louie?" Ash asked playfully as she set Star down and the two of them did a twirl in unison. I wish she could have understood that I had told her they looked amazing. At least Star understood. She bowed her head. "Thanks Lu." She said shyly.

Ash had apparently had a few things from when her mother threw house parties for Twinleaf Town. Star was wearing a small bow that had once been Ash's as a very young child and I wore a bowtie that she'd made out of lace. When we felt that we had everything ready we all left as a group. Ash's long blue hair was down, not half up as normal, and in curls. She had a short white cocktail dress with pink lace and a matching pink bow. Her white heels kept making a clicking noise as we headed down the elevator (curse those things!) and out into the lobby. Luke was already waiting for us.

"All ready?" he asked. Ash nodded, blushing. Outside it seemed to promise rain, what with the big, fat gray clouds. "I found a great place that has a great menu for us and the little guys." Luke offered. We purred in agreement and Ash seemed please that he was so considerate of us. I could smell the rain more clearly now...

The restaurant was very nice, they fed us really well. Luke couldn't keep his eyes off of Ash, I noticed. That wasn't what bothered me though; it was Benedict making big googily eyes at Star. I don't like Star, but I do care for her and what's best for her. Benedict seemed a little to eager in my eyes. "Oh Star, have you ever seem premiere balls?" he asked her. "Of course she has, are you implying something?" I half snapped at him. The piplup hung his head and Star snapped back at me, "Louie, I really don't think that's what he meant."

I felt the date went horribly. But I didn't realize how horrible until we walked outside. The rain was coming down harsh as we stood under the roof of the restaurant. From a little farther out I could hear a boy calling, "Ash! Ash! Hey Ash!" I turned my sullen head to see a boy running through the rain. "Ash." He gasped when he finally stood outside our dry area. It was Berry, and he was soaked to the bone. He seemed okay with it at first, especially with Ash in his eyes. But then he looked over and saw Luke and all that warmth seemed to be replaced with sadness.

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to disturb you." He apologized. It seemed as though he was still getting over the shock of her with another guy. "Your fine." She smiled slightly. It seemed as though she hadn't intended or expected him to be hurt. Clearly he was though; his face was that of one in agony. "Hey there Berry!" Luke said in a friendly manner. You know, he reminded me a lot of his pokemon. Totally oblivious to everything that happens and acts so friggin innocent about it. I honestly, to this day, feel that Luke didn't know what he'd done that day.

I watched as Berry looked back and forth between the two. Join the club, I thought. "Uh, Berry? Would you like to come in? You're soaking wet." Ash offered. Berry shook his head and replied, "No... No that's fine. I think I'm going to go back to my hotel. Snarls is bound to be upset by this rain..." "Ah, Snarls! Your chimchar right?" Luke asked. Berry looked only at the floor now and didn't dare look up. "What hotel are you at Berry? I'll walk you home." Ash offered.

These two had chemistry. A long line of history just burst between the two of them and it was as visible at a cloud in the sky. It reminded me of Star and I and all our history. Berry snapped his head up, his eyes shone no sullen and dull pain, but a bright burning anger filled with hurt. "You know it doesn't really matter now does it? Don't bother walking a loser like me home." He yelled at her. Star puffed up but I stayed calm. She was ready to blindly 'protect' Ash without really understanding what was going on. I, on the other hand, could feel his hurt. I would not injure this boy more then he already was.

My trainer and her recent companion seemed to be taken aback by Berry's blunt hate. "What's wrong?" asked Luke. "You know what's wrong, Luke?" he spat out the name. "I haven't had a battle in quite some time. How bout you and I have a little go out in the feild right before that lovely cave." Berry challenged. Ash, I could feel, wanted to be far away from here. Along with that, she wanted nothing to do with this at all.

It was such a strange thing, and I hadn't even known it could happen, but pokemon sometimes feel what a trainer can't recognize in themselves. I could tell that if Ash wanted anyone to win this battle and come out most unharmed, it was Berry. She didn't know that though.

And then something odd happened. Two weird guys with teal hair and silver jumpsuits on were laughing horrifically as they teamed up on a small child; she was holding a glameow that wasn't of a very high level. "Hand over the pokemon!" jived one of them. The other had a master ball ready in his hand. The child screamed. "Hey!" shouted Ash and the three of us forgot all about our own quarrel. I knew I hadn't been in training long, but I could tell pokemon stealing when I saw it.


End file.
